


Lip to Lip

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Photoshoots, Teasing, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hyungwon’s lips are distracting to Kihyun- very very distracting. And then the stylists had to go and make it worse.





	Lip to Lip

Kihyun blinked excessively after the flashes finally stopped, allowing him a break to fix himself before more photos were taken. He quickly adjusted the tuck of his shirt into his pants, making sure it didn’t look wrinkled or messy. He was the first one to do individual shots, anticipating the next member who would come out afterwards. Their wardrobe for this particular photoshoot was simpler than many others, with a black and white concept. Their makeup was what stood out, accentuating each member’s features. They had put a shimmery highlighter high on his cheekbones and kept his eye makeup soft. He had no idea who would be next, since he was rushed out so quickly once they made him up. He played with the silver chain around his neck, biting his lip as he waited.

A few more individual shots were taken, with more encouragement to smile and laugh rather than keeping chic and serious. The photographer was very energetic, so it took no effort for Kihyun to break out into genuine grins and delighted laughter at the encouragement. He was too busy thanking the photographer once his solo shots were done to see the next member coming in. When he turned to see who was going to join him, his eyes widened in shock.

Hyungwon stepped out, stretching his neck and shoulders. On anyone else, a white shirt and black pants would look boring, but not on him. He was handsome enough to pull off the outfit, but that was a given. It was the makeup that made Kihyun’s eyes bug out of his head. Rather than hide most of his lip under concealer, they emphasized them. They looked full, painted with a peachy pink gloss that matched the colour they’d put on his eyes. His messy dark hair was wavy on his forehead, completing the look that left Kihyun breathless. He sat casually with his hands in his pockets once he’d walked up, waiting to start his solo shots. He met eyes with Kihyun, his lips tightening in an awkward smile. Kihyun parted his lips, suddenly forgetting how to speak. Luckily, Hyungwon spoke up before he could choke out something incoherent.

“You look good,” he commented, his smile warming into something more genuine. Kihyun exhaled shakily, turning his head slightly to try and avoid meeting his eyes. He hoped he had enough makeup on to hide the fact that he was blushing.

“You look better,” he said back, making Hyungwon’s eyes widen in shock, mouth hanging open. Kihyun hit Hyungwon’s shoulder in embarrassment, trying to diffuse the situation. His grin was wide, all of his teeth showing. Hyungwon held his shoulder and laughed in astonishment, carefully licking his lips almost just to make it worse. The moment was cut off, Kihyun gratefully being ordered off to the side of the set so Hyungwon could model his solo shots. He was saved from the uncomfortable exchange, but instead had to suffer through watching the entire shoot.

Hyungwon was a natural model, when he wasn’t bursting out into giggles and flailing with energy. He had a few attacks, jumping in place after a few comments from the director made him grin. But he quickly got used to the atmosphere of everyone’s eyes on him. After a quick fix of his bangs against his forehead, he mellowed out into his detached coolness that always killed. His glossy lips made his pout stand out, added to the intensity of his eyes when he’d stare down the camera. Closing his eyes made it worse- it made Kihyun imagine far more filthier activities than a professional shoot. With his shut eyes and parted lips, glossy makeup and messy bangs, he looked fresh out of a dream, one that ended with pyjamas in need of a wash.

Kihyun shuffled just off set, biting his lip hard and forcing his hands into his pockets. He was controlled enough to keep his body from physically reacting on set thanks to years of forced professionalism. But his mind had quickly collapsed into a dirty frenzy, getting filthier with each pose. When Hyungwon caught his lip between his teeth, slowly letting it slip free, Kihyun wanted nothing more than to lick the gloss off of them and replace it with something else.

Thankfully, the photographer was satisfied, quickly encouraging Hyungwon to bring the perfect smile back onto his face. It took some effort, having to force himself to be serious. His first few smiles seemed stiff, and Kiyhun figured he couldn’t keep a straight face if he knew he was being watched. He walked closer to the set.

“Hyungwon, laugh!” he yelled, making a few members of staff giggle. When Hyungwon looked at him, he spread his arms out like a target and bent his knees a little. It seemed to work, Hyungwon stopping himself from covering his mouth as he laughed, either out of confusion or from Kihyun looking ridiculous. The photographer complimented Hyungwon as he shot, giving Kihyun a thumbs up after a few pictures were taken.

One or two more were taken of Hyungwon smiling with closed lips, making his eyes crinkle. Kihyun watched the rest with a closer and more advantageous view, watching his eyelashes flutter as he blinked, his tongue dart out to lick his lips. The photographer gushed as they usually did to Hyungwon, informing him to take a small break before the pairing shoot. Kihyun had forgotten that was the next step, and his heart slammed hard in his chest. He was never nervous doing such simple shoots, but he didn’t know how he’d react being near Hyungwon when he looked this good.

Almost as quickly as the break was announced it was over, and Hyungwon was walking back on set once his makeup was touched up. Kihyun walked back up, after the same person touched up his makeup, less fussy on him since he hadn’t licked the lip product off. Hyungwon grinned at Kihyun, making him swallow. “Thanks for making me laugh.”

Kihyun nodded, turning over to the photographer as he coaxed them into position. They did nothing special, they were just encouraged to pose together. Hyungwon subtly slouched, tipping his head to the side to accommodate their height difference. Kihyun ignored it, focusing on his own posing rather than the attractive face that was now angled towards him. He felt his expression change when he imagined kissing him, biting his lip and making the photographer whoop.

Luckily, he lowered his camera right as Kihyun broke face, lips pressed together awkwardly and ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. He jumped a few times and made a sound of anguish and embarrassment. He saw Hyungwon look at him as the photographer walked away, something hidden in his expression. Kihyun made no attempt to cover for himself, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Hyungwon’s expression deepened, making him look almost hungry for him, and Kihyun choked on his next breath. Jooheon had come out next, with eye catching eyeliner and vibrant colour on his lids.

“You okay?” he asked, furrowing his brow. Kihyun nodded, clearing his throat and trying to pull himself together to finish the rest of the shoot.

-

Kihyun hated being one of the last ones in the practice room. He tried to catch on to choreography as quickly as possible so he could get out early, but he still didn’t feel he had the entire dance down. The others had either been satisfied with their work or were too tired to care until they went back the next day to practice more, but Kihyun stubbornly stayed, staring angrily at himself in the mirror as he repeated the choreography over again from memory. There was one move he kept missing, and he shut his eyes and huffed, ready to start over again.

“What are you still doing here?” he heard Hyungwon ask, making him open one eye to shoot him a quick glare. He somehow looked taller than usual, hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants. His hair was hidden behind a baseball cap.

“Trying to get this right,” Kihyun mumbled, continuing to allow his body to move. Hyungwon blinked at him, taking a sip of his water as he watched. He met his eyes, making him falter from his mindless stage persona.

“Why are you staring at me?” he mumbled, afraid he was about to be mocked for messing up.

Hyungwon tilted his head, smirking slightly. “Why were you staring at me at the photoshoot?” That stopped Kihyun dead in his tracks, dropping his arms and gaping at Hyungwon as he struggled to catch his breath. Before he could ask how he knew, Hyungwon lifted his brows, eyes playful.

“You’re not subtle when you’re embarrassed,” he teased, making Kihyun blink hard, pretending it was sweat as he wiped his forehead.

“I…” he tried, swallowing dryly and staring at Hyungwon. He looked down at his lips, making him lick his own. He remembered how he felt at the photoshoot, gawking at Hyungwon without a hint of subtlety, the things he imagined. He shivered, lips trembling as he struggled to think of an excuse. “I…You looked good. Really good,” he finally forced out, and Hyungwon hummed.

“Is that right? You liked how I looked?” Hyungwon asked casually, jutting one hip out as he shifted his weight onto one leg. Kihyun laughed, more high pitched than he liked. He cursed himself for being unable to handle his own embarrassment.

“Of course, we all think you look good,” he replied, trying to match his casual tone as he started to stretch to cool down. With the way the conversation was going, he couldn’t try to dance through it. Hyungwon was getting to his brain, there was no way he could focus on choreography. He stretched his aching legs first, lifting one and holding it for a few beats.

Hyungwon hummed. “Only you reacted the way that you did. You liked the makeup?”

Kihyun sighed as he shifted to lifting his other leg, angling away from Hyungwon to avoid him. He made the mistake of looking back and meeting his gaze, losing himself quickly. Even without makeup, Hyungwon’s lips looked soft and warm, perfect for kissing.

“Yeah. It looked…” Was all he could say, watching Hyungwon come closer. He dropped his leg back down, awkwardly pulling his arm in front of his chest to stretch it out.

“You like my lips?” His voice was soft, swaying Kihyun to drop his arm after a few beats. Hyungwon tried to remove the space between them, but Kihyun took another step back. “Do you want to stare at them? Touch them?” Kihyun shivered, finding himself affected just by words. He’d never made that fact about him known, how words and praise could make him break, unable to stand the teasing that would come with it. But the way Hyungwon was teasing him was making him breathless, a thrilling excitement making his heart race. He kept stepping back, while Hyungwon kept stepping forward. “Do you want to feel them, against your skin, against your lips? Or, perhaps, do you want to taste them?”

Kihyun had run out of room to step away, back hitting the wall of the studio. He let out a pained moan, but not from making impact with the wall. Hyungwon grinned in triumph, pressing closer to Kihyun. He didn’t trap him with his hands, knowing how easily Kihyun was swayed with just his eyes, his words.

“I’m a good kisser, do you want to see why?” he asked, and Kihyun nodded eagerly, pathetically. Hyungwon lowered his head, but didn’t lean in to make the move. He stayed like that, lingering, making Kihyun grip his shirt tightly and pull him close enough for their lips to meet.

Hyungwon hummed into his mouth, Kihyun pulling him even closer by the fabric of his shirt. His grip was tight, not wanting him to pull back so easily. His lips felt amazing against his own, tasting better than he had imagined. Hyungwon wasn’t touching him apart from the kiss, making Kihyun arch into him for more contact. The kiss was overwhelming, making Kihyun pull back first, gasping and panting against his cheek. Hyungwon leaned into Kihyun’s neck, making him tense up.

“You want more, don’t you?” He whispered into Kihyun’s ear, touching him for the first time through a chaste grip on his hips. “You want to feel my lips again, brushing against your skin. I want to hear you beg for more.” He sounded eager, gaining just as much from this as Kihyun was. He moaned in response, muttering a soft ‘please’ before his desires were sated. Hyungwon kissed his way down Kihyun’s jaw to his neck. Kihyun grit his teeth to keep his noises suppressed, letting out hisses instead as Hyungwon mouthed at his neck.

Kihyun held onto his shirt against for leverage, gripping it tightly when his mouth caressed sensitive spots. The grip on his hips hadn’t strayed away, holding him firmly as if in place.

“Do you want to touch me?” Hyungwon murmured against his neck.

“Yes, please…” Kihyun shivered, pulling at Hyungwon’s shirt desperately. Hyungwon’s hands finally pulled off his hips, grabbing Kihyun’s wrists softly and encouraging his hands to move over his body. Kihyun didn’t need the help, touching him wherever his hands wanted. He leaned in to kiss him more, revelling in the moan Hyungwon gave him, lost in their mouths. He tugged at Hyungwon’s shirt where it was tucked into his pants at the front, desperate to feel his bare skin. He felt Hyungwon laugh into the kiss, quickly cut off with a gasp when he was successful, running his fingers up his sides.

“You want to see me naked, reacting to your touch?” Hyungwon’s voice was breathy as Kihyun touched him, pushing more and more of his oversized shirt up to see more of his body. He looked back up at Hyungwon as he continued. “I want to see you too…” He bit his lip, waiting for Kihyun to nod before he let himself touch him.

“Is this all you’re going to do? Tease me?” Kihyun panted as Hyungwon ran his hands over his back.

“I am having fun, but if you insist…” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, laughing when Kihyun kicked at his shin. “You want me that badly, huh?”

Kihyun didn’t answer, simply tugged hard at Hyungwon’s shirt, managing to get it over his head. He had to pull his hands away from Kihyun to remove it completely. Hyungwon looked pleased with himself, knowing how much he was affecting Kihyun if he didn’t bite back with a retort. He didn’t silently gloat for long, lightly running a hand over his own bare chest to get Kihyun’s full attention. He had seen him shirtless countless times, but never when he was shirtless for him. “What did you think about when you couldn’t keep your eyes off me?”

He bit his lip at the memory, mimicking how Hyungwon bit his own delicious looking lips during the photoshoot. “Kissing you, making your lips that glossy in- in other ways…” Kihyun wasn’t as good as Hyungwon when it came to dirty talk, yet he was surprised at the reaction he got. He closed his eyes and shivered, lips parted in a silent moan. Kihyun’s next breath shuddered as he struggled to verbalize his thoughts. “And you sucking on my fingers…while you…you uh, ride me.”

“Fuck,” Hyungwon hissed, hands getting hungrier as they lifted back onto Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun cried out when he finally rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, upset it was still over his shirt. He couldn’t help but pant out his breath, watching as one hand briefly lifted away so Hyungwon could remove his hat and toss it aside. He fixed his hair so his bangs fell onto his forehead, damp and wavy. “Not yet, but right now I need to give you something…for that...”

Before he could question it, Hyungwon was lifting his shirt up, removing it smoothly and letting it drop to the floor. They were both sweaty from practice, pressed up against the wall of the studio, desperate like horny trainees. Hyungwon pushed further into him, bare skin touching, hands roaming over Kihyun like he was starving for him. He was more vocal when they kissed again, humming and groaning the messier it got. Kihyun gripped Hyungwon’s arms, letting out a small hum as he licked eagerly into his mouth. His breath caught when he felt Hyungwon’s erection press against him, giving him a brutal reminder of his own.

He made a noise of protest when Hyungwon pulled away, lowering himself carefully onto his knees in front of him. “Use my lips how you want, they’re yours,” he whispered, unbuttoning Kihyun’s pants with careful fingers. Kihyun tipped his head back, moaning in response as Hyungwon tugged them down along with his underwear. His head hit the wall, the pain ignored as he looked down at Hyungwon with a desperate expression.

“Oh god, Hyungwon!” Kihyun cried out as he immediately gripped Kihyun’s erection, sucking the tip into his mouth. He had the urge to shut his eyes, but he forced himself not to. Hyungwon looked better than he’d fantasized, damp hair stuck to his forehead, glancing up at Kihyun and smirking. He couldn’t help but tease, knowing how it made Kihyun squirm. He slid his cock over his lips, not applying pressure. Kihyun groaned, smacking his head back into the wall, chest heaving as he panted.

Hyungwon shifted below him, stuffing one hand into his pants and groaning against Kihyun’s cock when he made contact with himself. Kihyun gasped at the sensation, not knowing whether it was meant to tease further or it was his genuine reaction. He grabbed Hyungwon’s head gently, fingers gripping his hair.

“Come on, please…No more teasing- I can’t…” He sounded pathetic, hissing when Hyungwon pulled his lips away. He let his eyes shut, bracing himself for proper contact.

“Look at me,” Hyungwon said, an edge to his voice that made Kihyun obey, looking down and meeting his gaze. “I want you to watch me make you lose it.” Kihyun moaned, gripping his hair tighter and lifting his hips up to meet Hyungwon’s mouth as he took him back into his mouth. The feeling was overwhelming, having to both watch and feel Hyungwon work his mouth on his cock. His legs shook, using all their strength to keep Kihyun from buckling to the floor. Hyungwon swirled his tongue, taking him deeper into his mouth and sucking hard. Kihyun tried to suppress his noises as he got louder, knowing the studio wasn’t entirely sound proof. His hips twitched up to meet his movements, but he didn’t dare to try and push him further, not wanting to throw off his rhythm.

Everything Hyungwon did had a lazy edge to it- bobbing his head, licking up the underside of Kihyun’s cock, sucking on the tip. He panted loudly, unable to stop the pathetic noises escaping him. He was sure the nails digging into Hyungwon’s hair were painful, but he didn’t do anything to stop him. He felt him strain his throat, humming so he could take Kihyun deeper. He gasped loudly, tugging even harder, and Hyungwon groaned against him. The hand getting himself off got faster, luckily matching how quickly Kihyun felt he was going to lose it.

“Hyungwon!” he hissed out, circling his hips against his movements, warning him he was close. Hyungwon steadied Kihyun with his free hand on his hip, moving back down so he wasn’t too far in his throat when he orgasmed. He focused on using more of his tongue, making Kihyun squeeze his eyes shut, tensing up. He let out a high-pitched cry, releasing into Hyungwon’s mouth. He slumped against the wall, catching his breath and trying to stop shaking.

When he looked back down at Hyungwon, he shivered. His lips were swollen and wet, messy from his release. Hyungwon licked his lips clean before parting them. He moaned quietly, and Kihyun looked further down to watch him get himself off. He lowered his hand down to Hyungwon’s face, lifting his chin and wiping a thumb over his full lips. Hyungwon moaned again, appreciating the touch. Kihyun felt his breath against his fingers as he traced the pretty shape.

Hyungwon still held onto Kihyun’s hip, grip tightening to match the desperate sound he let out. Kihyun knew he was close to coming, biting his lip as he pressed two fingers past his lips into his mouth. Hyungwon moaned around them, sucking hard and eagerly. He tensed up, letting out a strained noise and furrowing his brow as he came. Kihyun let his fingers slip from his mouth as he panted, slick with spit. Hyungwon seemed out of it when he looked back up at Kihyun, eyes wide with confusion. Kihyun held out his dry hand for him to take, making him snap back to reality and take with his own clean hand. It strained Kihyun to help him to his feet, Hyungwon was heavier when he was relaxed. He stumbled to his feet, limbs like jelly. He grinned at Kihyun, making him squirm.

“Stop it.” He smacked him lightly, making Hyungwon’s grin wider. Kihyun was suddenly aware of how naked he was, ducking down fast to pull his pants back up. Hyungwon bowed his long body down to grab his shirt, not tucking the long fabric into his pants to hide the mess he’d made. After Kihyun pulled his shirt back over his head, he found Hyungwon was smirking at him.

“I said stop it!” he exclaimed, making Hyungwon laugh.

“I can’t help it, now that I know how much I affect you.” Kihyun lifted away from the wall to smack him again, but Hyungwon ducked away faster, laughing as he started to leave the studio. “I’m going to have fun with this,” he teased, wiggling his fingers as he waved.

Kihyun grabbed Hyungwon’s hat from the floor, running closer to Hyungwon so he could throw it at him more accurately. It made a noise of impact as it smacked hard against him, making him cry out pathetically before he could open the door. Kihyun laughed, cackling and high pitched as Hyungwon shut the door behind him and left. Kihyun lingered in the room a bit longer, tipping his head back as basked in the moment. He laughed again to himself before leaving. He’d have to remember Hyungwon’s promise for more next time.

And maybe buy him some lip gloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
